Overleg gebruiker:Thisismyrofl
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Gelieve ook een pagina niet te bewerken enkel en alleen voor de badges/achievements die hier te behalen zijn. Als je dit toch doet, kunnen er sancties volgen. Nogmaals, welkom! Dit is een geautomatiseerd bericht. |} Admin Goed u krijgt administorator rechten. Om de boel een beetje in de gaten te houden maak er geen misbruik van of ik neem ze terug af, veel plezier ermee :) Groetjes, Erik fedrik Nog een paar dingen Je hebt nu admin rechten wil je dan op deze pagina de reden en alles opschrijven waarom je admin wilde worden poll is niet benodigd: http://nl.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nominatie_voor_speciale_rechten En hier kan je lezen wat je kan doen: http://nl.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfenstein_wiki:Administrators En eventueel sjabloon: Als je wil mag je je naam toevoegen bij admin en een blauwe kroontje erbij toevoegen zo kunnen de mensen weten dat jij admin bent. Doe zo voort dan krijg je ook buraucraat rechten :) Achtergrond Ik vind het een mooie, maar de volgende keer wil je het dan aan me vertellen zodat ik het op voorand weet, want de achtergrond is iets belangrijk van de wiki, maar goed werk blijf zo verder doen! Groetjes Erik Fedrik (overleg) 24 okt 2012 15:59 (UTC) Vote Hi, I kno ur not talking dutch but i speak a little bit english, but what i wanned to say is that would jou like give a like on facebook? Alredy thank you. *http://www.facebook.com/pages/nlwolfensteinwikiacom/163219120439296 Badges Hi Elecbullet, Ive saw the badges from the English Wolfenstein Wikia and i was wondering if we changed our badges to the badges from the English Wolfenstein wikia? Its yust looking better :) And sorry im not speaking good english but il do my best. Greetings Erik Fedrik (overleg) 3 nov 2012 15:47 (UTC) :I will do that. I agree they are very nice (I made them :D). The Polish wiki administrator would also like this done for his wiki so I will do that as well. Some of the phrases can be translated afterwards. :I have thought about the new skin I put on the wiki. Maybe I got ahead of myself, sorry. I think I will write another skin based on Enemy Territory. The foreign wikis seem to focus on that game. Elecbullet (overleg) 4 nov 2012 00:14 (UTC) Buracrat rights. Hi Elecbullet, i saw how much u try to do for this wiki and when i saw the badges i knew you are going to be a good buracrat! I think ur redy for buracrat rights, would you like to have them? If you answer yes il add buracrat rights to u then u can like me add admins and burecrats. Goodbye, Erik Fedrik (overleg) 16 nov 2012 22:37 (UTC) :That would be very good. I don't know if you know this or not, but if you do this, I will be: :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the English Wiki :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Spanish Wiki :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Polish Wiki :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Chinese Wiki :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Traditional Chinese Wiki :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Dutch Wiki (this wiki) :*Administrator and Bureaucrat of the German Wiki (I adopted this one on 8 November) :*The Korean wiki is the only one left :All of these wikis except the English wiki had no editors. I think that I can help them. I am working on the Main Page of the English Wiki and I will place links to all Wolfenstein Wikis on it (including this one). The worst thing that can happen to a wiki is for nobody to discover that it exists. :I thank you for your offer. I just wanted to explain what I am doing. Elecbullet (overleg) 17 nov 2012 03:35 (UTC) :Gratz! U got buracrat rights! :Erik Fedrik (overleg) 22 nov 2012 19:54 (UTC) Buracrat rights! Gratz u got buracrat rights! Erik Fedrik (overleg) 22 nov 2012 19:56 (UTC) Badges Dear Elecbullet, i saw that you changed the badges names into English names, the badges are great but this wiki is an Dutch wikia and not English, people who not talking English they not will understand it, so it would be great if you change the names again into the dutch versoin, but if you don't got time i can do it. And if you make sombody administrator tell me, oke? :) And no u don't have to translate, i understand it :) And over the badges u actuality broke the wikia rules but we will forget it, please read it carrefully: http://nl.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wolfenstein_Wiki:Regelement#Wat_moet_gedaan_worden Greetings, Erik Fedrik (overleg) 11 jan 2013 19:33 (UTC) :I did not change anything. I used the names from the English wiki. They were not ever Dutch. If you want to change the names, go to . :I hope you understand this by now. I do not speak Dutch. But I am a very good administrator of the English wiki so I adopted all the foreign Wolfenstein wikis. That way if a user comes along who is interested in any of them, I can make him an administrator (if he makes some good edits). And I can always help with technical things (promotion, themes, links... achievements). :If you don't approve of this, I understand. I will be sad but I will remove my bureaucrat rights if you want. Elecbullet (overleg) 11 jan 2013 19:50 (UTC) :Also, someone wants to adopt the Dutch Spongebob wiki. Take a look at w:Adoption:SpongeBob_Wiki. Elecbullet (overleg) 11 jan 2013 19:50 (UTC) New wikia name Hi Elecbullet, the wikia's name is sommething very important on the wiki, but i don't like it becuse if there commes a nederland after the wolfenstein then its has no reason that the nl. therefor stands and a lot of people don't going to recognise the wiki anymore, and nederland ist's a country, and all the other Wolfenstein wikia's have like Fr.wolfenstein.wikia.com and there could be sombody other who could take our name of this wikia. And thats why i don't like it. But mabby you could change my mind. But alredy thanks for your support for this wikia, Erik Fedrik (overleg) 3 feb 2013 19:11 (UTC) agreed Oke i agree but then we need a new logo for the wikia. That whats now on the wikia is a cool one. Erik Fedrik (overleg) 10 feb 2013 15:37 (UTC) Stopped whit edeteding the wikia? Dear Thisismyrofl, i have a question, since the last time the last time you made a edit was around 2 months ago, so are you stopped whit edeting this site? I need to write it on the status page, if you stop whit this wikia. I will thank you for you're edits and you're support to help our wikia, however, remember if you stop, you're rights gonna be taken away from this wikia. But you're always to welcome back to our wikia. Make shure to answer this question quik. Greetings, Erik Fedrik (overleg) 22 aug 2013 21:46 (UTC)